Hunt of the Bad Wolf
by Luta Wildheart
Summary: After Journey's End, 10.5 took on the name John Smith and married Rose. Then they had a daughter with two hearts. This is the story of how she crossed the universes to find the truth about herself. To find The Doctor. This is how the Bad Wolf returned. (Sort of a crossover with Sarah Jane Adventures, which you should definitely watch if you haven't yet)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The lamp swung lazily overhead as the woman walked in and placed her hands on top of the table.

The young girl sitting on the other side had her head tilted down, but you still couldn't miss the mischievous smile. "You're still not going to get anything from me."

"What can I do? What do I have to do to get you to talk?"

"Why should I give _you_ anything? I don't even know you." The woman turned abruptly and left the room. The girl giggled.

On the other side of the door, the woman picked up the phone, "Get me Torchwood." A while later, a man in a long coat walked into the room and extended his hand to the girl.

"Captain Ja-"

"Oh come off it we've met before. I know who you are."

"Well I still don't know much about you, 'Bad Wolf', except that you have some connection to The Doctor."

"How do you know that?" She asked with a grin.

"Because I know what 'Bad Wolf' is. Now why don't you just tell me who you are?"

"Hmm... I suppose maybe it's time to talk." The girl said quietly, "So many secrets, time for them to be heard." She sat up tall, looked him in the eyes and stated boldly, "My name is Jennifer Blaidd Smith and you're gonna want to write this down.

I had a pretty normal childhood. I have a family, who I love very much and miss dearly. I grew up just like any other kid, more or less. See, I was born with a medical condition that nobody had ever heard of: Gallifreyus. I was born with two hearts. Not only that, but I'm also a genius; top of the class and a few years ahead of everyone else. But that didn't stop me from being normal; I played with friends, I got into fights, and used my smarts to prank people whenever I got the chance. But this isn't the story I need to tell, I need to tell you about the night my bedtime stories came to life.

My father suffered from depression, anyone could see that, but he loved us very much and wouldn't ever let that get in the way of things. There were only three things that could truly make him happy: me, my mother, and telling me bedtime stories.

Every night he'd tuck me into bed and weave magical tales of a wonderful madman called The Doctor. He was an alien with two hearts from a planet called Gallifrey (I always thought the stories were just to make me feel better about my condition). He travelled the stars and soared through time in a little blue box, and had the most incredible adventures. He told me a different story every night, and as I grew older, the stories grew deeper. Suddenly there was sadness, and anger, and passion in the stories; some of them were frightening enough to give nightmares, and when I asked why he told me the scary ones he just told me that he couldn't skip a single one.

I didn't know what he meant until the eve of my fourteenth birthday, when he told me the last story. I asked him how there could be a last story and he started to cry. He said that this was the last story about The Doctor that he could tell, but he would only tell me if I was sure I wanted to hear it. He told me that the end of the story was going to change my life. I was going to laugh but I saw his eyes, his old, sad, tired eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. I also knew without question that I wanted to hear the story.

And so he told me. He told me the final story, which he appropriately named Journey's End. It was the most exciting story yet; the biggest and the best, and The Doctor saved the day like he always does. But there was a cost. A human-timelord biological meta-crisis: a second doctor. A human doctor who was left at Bad Wolf Bay with Rose Tyler to live a normal human life. A human doctor who took on the name John Smith and married Rose Tyler and had a daughter. A daughter with two hearts.

I am Jennifer Blaidd Smith and my parents are Rose and John Smith. This is the story of how I came to this world. This is the story of my journey. This is why you're going to help me."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I'm a total noob at this whole fanfiction thing so I'd love it if you guys could give me some tips and stuff... Like am I even doing this whole author's note thing right? Anyway, for a while now the story will be in third person because I feel like it, and just so you know I'm just a silly American so sorry if I screw up any British culture because all I know is what I got from Doctor Who. Sorry about the wait for the new chapter I've been busy with school starting back up and being sick and junk... But you don't wanna hear about me so back to the story!**

**Chapter 1 - This Torchwood**

After the story Jenny lay in bed staring at the ceiling; attempting to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. _Okay let me see here, _she thought, _my bedtime stories are real in a parallel universe, the Doctor is real, my mum travelled with him, and my dad is the human-timelord biological metacrisis doctor..._ This wasn't helping.

She realized after a few long minutes what she needed to do; her dad had told her what he and her mum really did for a living so she got out her laptop and hacked onto the Torchwood website (kid stuff). She had pencils and papers and calculators at the ready as she looked over the site to find what she needed; that old, discontinued project and, after about 7 minutes of searching, she found it: the dimension cannon. She spent hours doing calculations about how she could possibly get it working and still didn't have much.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:17 a.m. and decided she'd just have to get a little help from Torchwood themselves. She loaded all her calculations into her bag with a few extra things as well: a snack and change of clothes (she wasn't sure how long this would take) and her homemade sonic screwdriver (her dad had described it to her and she had tinkered in the garage for days until finally coming up with a working near-exact replica). She decided to write a note to her parents so they wouldn't be too worried, it went like this:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ After what I found out last night I know what I need to do: find the Doctor. I'm going to Torchwood to see if they'll help me._

_ Love you,_

_ Jenny_

So she snuck outside as quietly as she could and rode her bike to her parents' workplace. When she arrived, she was approached by Jake, who she knew had been involved with defeating the cybermen (she had always just thought her dad had included people they knew for fun, but now she knew better). "And who are you?" He asked rather brusquely.

"My name's Jenny I'm Rose and John's daughter," she spat out hurriedly, "I know what Torchwood is, I know about the Doctor, and I need your help to find him. I've started working on figuring out how to get the dimension cannon up and running again but it'll be easier to just work on the machine itself."

"The Doctor said that the dimensions were sealed and we couldn't ever get through them again."

"And you believed him? Just like that?" She asked, disbelieving, "The Doctor lies! That's like rule number one!" He gave her a funny smile and they got to work (Jake never could resist a challenge).

After a few hours they were set to go; Jenny had the button in her hands and was telling Jake what to tell her parents when they got there. Jake started the machine up and Jenny pressed the button (rather over-dramatically)... And nothing happened. Jenny opened her eyes which she hadn't known to be closed and pressed it again... Nothing. And again... Nothing. And again and again and again and still nothing. She let out a cry of frustration, threw the thing to the ground, and set heavily on a chair putting her head in her hands.

"I guess he didn't lie this time." Jake was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't helping.

Suddenly she heard something strange, she looked up. It was like a song... A wonderful, beautiful song that got louder and louder while her vision began to be blocked out by golden light closing in around the edges. Jake was looking at her strangely but she hardly noticed, she was too busy admiring the majesty of the song. The golden light left only a small space when the door flew open and her parents rushed inside. They looked confused but suddenly she saw understanding in her dad's eyes and he reached for her with his mouth opened wide with a yell drowned out by the beauty of the song, then her head spun and the world grew black and somewhere a tear rolled down her cheek, because somewhere in the back of her mind beyond the reach of the song, she knew she'd never see them again


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Other Side

The first thing Jenny realized when she woke up was that she could hear birds. I must be outside, she thought. She opened up her eyes to see a stark white ceiling a ways above her head; now she knew exactly where she was: Torchwood. But not just any Torchwood, she was on the other side in the abandoned Canary Wharf building. How could I hear birds? She asked herself as she stood up and looked around, The window is closed. She looked out and was amazed at how far out she could see, and so much detail! Had crossing over given her some kind of special ability, or was this universe just a lot less blurry? A new thought crossed her mind, Now what? How was she supposed to even begin to search for The Doctor? Well, she would have to find somebody to help, but who? She knew almost immediately. She wove her way down to the exit, dimly aware of a dull ache in her head (possibly a side effect of crossing over, she thought), and hailed a cab, she held out some of the money she had brought from home and said, "Number 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing."

There was a knock at the door. "Would you get that, Luke?" He heard his mother call from upstairs. "Okay." He walked over and pulled the door open; there was a girl standing there, probably about his age, but to his surprise, just as the girl opened her mouth to talk, she suddenly fell, unconscious. Luke just managed to catch the girl before she hit the ground.

"Mum!" Sarah Jane ran down the stairs, startled by her son's shout. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There was a girl at the door and she just collapsed!" The girl moved a little and softly muttered, "Doctor," Luke looked up at Sarah Jane.

"She could be talking about any doctor." But the girl's soft mumble of, "Sarah Jane" gave them plenty of cause for curiosity. And worry. They took the girl up to the attic and laid her down on the sofa. "Mr. Smith, I need you." Sarah Jane said quickly, "Scan this girl and find out what's wrong with her."

"She appears to be in perfect health." Mr. Smith said after a short while. "Although," He began just as Sarah Jane opened her mouth to say something, "there is one thing that I think you should know."

"And what's that?"

"She's a Timelord."

"What? That's impossible!" Sarah Jane looked over at the girl with a new curiosity; The Doctor said he was the last Timelord, so who was this girl?

"How can she be a Timelord though?" Asked Luke, "I thought The Doctor was the last one?" From the look on Sarah Jane's face, he knew she was just as confused. He walked over to the girl; she was stirring a bit, like she was having a dream. As he approached her, her back arched and she let out a scream.

Luke quickly backed up and Sarah Jane yelled, "I thought you said there was nothing wrong with her!" Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Luke and his mum shared a worried glance; there was something very wrong going on here, and where else but 13 Bannerman Road.

Jenny was standing on a rooftop. When she looked to her left, it was night, and when she looked to her right, it was day. On the nighttime side, there were two people, a man and a woman; the man was on the edge with his arms held out. They were talking, but they were too far away for her to hear them. On the daytime side, there was a man standing on the edge, facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. He was holding a phone to his ear. She looked back over to the left and saw that both the man and the woman were now standing on the edge.

On both sides of the roof, the people jumped. Somewhere, a man shouted, "No."

Jenny woke with a start and sat straight up, gasping. She suddenly became aware of the fact that there were two people staring at her, looking rather confused. "Oh, hello," She said, a bit uncomfortable, "you must be Sarah Jane and Luke."

"And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jennifer Smith, my parents are John Smith and Rose Tyler," She said, tripping over her mum's maiden name. "I'm here to find The Doctor, and I need your help."


End file.
